


Electric Mouse - Pikachu

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Pokemon Human AU One Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female pikachu, Human AU, I can't write tags, Tasers, Why Did I Write This?, dont be mad, genderswap because, halp, with trainers and pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: She was always shy, then she met him.A little one shot about genderbent human pikachu with a bit of Ash at the end!





	Electric Mouse - Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2nd fic on this site! Its just a one shot about Pikachu and a bit of Ash at the end. Just as a note they are shipped together in this and pikachu is a human and a girl. I changed a lot. I never really shipped them before but then I was writing this and I was like hey Ash and Pikachu should totally have a relationship in this! So it happened. I hope you enjoy this, if you do, go check out my other Pokemon Human AU one shots. Criticism is welcome and if you have any advice on writing tags please say.

All her life she felt insecure, if you asked her to give an adjective to describe herself it would be mousy. Her limp hair fitted the description perfectly even with the striking black dip dye on the end. Her stature also fitted it perfectly what with her being pretty short and excellent at squeezing through tight spaces. Last of all came her personality, it wasn't that she was completely dull, she just found it difficult to talk to new people. Most of her words came out as a squeak which made her even more mouse like. 

She always made sure she was safe by carrying a taser, it was admittedly slightly extreme, but it helped. It helped her feel in control of her of her life, as if she had some sort of power. She loved feeling the sort of power that came with handling such a thing, it made her feel... whole. Of course she would never hurt anyone with it unless absolutely needed, she wasn't that kind of person. But after a whole life of feeling worthless, knowing that she had the power to do so was amazing. You could almost say it made her feel electric. 

Still she didn't dare venture too far from her house, life still felt too dangerous for a 'mouse'. Until one day she met a boy, he was excitable and energetic, the best person she had ever met. He wanted to travel the world, his ambition didn't seem to hold any limits. She was sure at any moment he could take her all through the galaxy and back again. 

Everything he wanted suddenly became so inviting to her after a life full of safety, she knew what she wanted to do. They talked and realised how much they had in common; it was like they were soulmates or something equally magical. Soon, they where travelling together, living out their shared dream to travel the world.

As they became closer and closer she became less and less afraid of the world, she always felt safe with him. Eventually, as he held out the ring and told her "its you and me, you know its our destiny", she realised it was true. It was her destiny to meet the loud boy and for him to give her enough confidence to explore the world with him. 

And so she went on like that, although she always stayed cautious and kept her taser near. She may have gained confidence but she was still and electric mouse.

THE END


End file.
